dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario vs Batman
Mario vs Batman is ZackAttackX's one hundred and sixty-eighth DBX. Description Super Mario Bros. vs DC Comics! Two fictional icons represent video games and cartoons in this battle! Which one prevails in a DBX? Intro Fight Location: Gotham City rooftops - DC Comics. The clock struck midnight and Batman stood atop a tall building overlooking the city. A few moments passed, when a green pipe suddenly emerged from behind him. A red-capped plumber emerged from the pipe, leaping out with a loud "Let'sa do this!" Mario landed on the roof and spotted Batman, who stared back towards Mario. Assuming that Batman was hostile, Mario equipped a Fire Flower and summoned fire to his hands, daring Batman to fight. HERE WE GO! The plumber opened up the battle by peppering Batman with small fireballs, which the superhero defended himself from with two raised arms in a cross-like position. Mario then ran towards Batman and attacked him with a leaping haymaker, which Batman blocked. He then planted his knee into Mario's gut and struck him with three heavy punches before punting him back across the roof. As Mario toppled backwards, Batman soared after him, attempting to strike the plumber with a descending drop kick. Mario rolled to the side and swung his right leg around, tripping Batman before striking him with a headbutt, launching the superhero into the air. Mario then leaped up and punched Batman back down to the ground with a punch, and as the Caped Crusader hit the ground, Mario landed on top of his chest with a Ground Pound. Fancying his chances, Mario attempted a second Ground Pound, only to land into two raised knees from Batman, which kicked Mario into the air. Batman quickly fired his grappling hook up towards Mario, grabbing him by the overalls and yanking him down to the ground. Batman slammed Mario face first into the ground, then reeled him into range for his electrified gauntlets to take effect, stunning the plumber and allowing Batman to bash him across the roof with a strong elbow strike. Mario landed on his back and Batman tossed a Batarang towards Mario, who reflected the grenade with his cape. Batman ducked behind his cape to protect himself from damage, but Mario had equipped his Spring Suit and began bouncing towards the Batman. Batman blinked in confusion, but hurled another Batarang at Mario, who sprung high into the air and dropped on top of Batman with a Ground Pound, knocking the superhero to the floor. Mario then jumped up and hit his foe in the chest with another one, then another, then the next one Batman rolled away from. He then swept at Mario's legs to trip him before kicking him in the legs to send him head first into the wall. Mario then bounced off the wall and into the side of an air duct, and the plumber found himself caught in a never-ending cycle. "MAAAAMMA MIIIAAAA!!!" Mario wailed as he bounced helplessly between the air duct and wall. Batman then placed two Batarangs next to Mario which detonated and launched him into the air. The angry plumber immediately deactivated his Spring Suit, and Batman fired his grappling hook up at Mario again. This time though, Mario grabbed onto the grappling hook and pulled Batman into the air, striking him with a drop kick, then a somersault kick to the chin, topped off by an axehandle to the back of the head. Batman slammed into the air duct and Mario equipped an Ice Flower to give himself cryokinetic powers. He hurled several snowballs towards Batman, who leaped away from them. The snowballs created a slippery surface on the rooftop, and Mario continued to encase the entire rooftop with ice. He then landed and began to skate around, trying to confuse the superhero. Mario made a beeline for Batman, who swung with a right hook, which Mario avoided by slipping between Batman's legs. He then grabbed Batman's cape and tossed him over his shoulders, where he landed back first into the edge of the building. Mario skated away from the injured superhero to regain momentum. When he charged at Batman again, the superhero threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared. Mario tried to slow himself down before he fell off the side, and he was able to do so. When the smoke subsided, a beeping noise caught his attention. He looked down to see two Batarangs underneath him. "Yaaaa-" BOOM! Mario's lower half exploded and his top half was flung off the side of the building, falling into a backstreet below. Batman looked back at the rooftop before vanishing into the darkness. DBX! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:ZackAttackX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs DC' themed DBXs Category:Adult Themed DBX Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights